Star Struck
by TheOfficalGleek
Summary: Azelee Stone held her breath as she walked off the plane, dragging her roll-away backpack behind her. She grinned and took in the familiar sight of the Lima Ohio airport. Quinn had a sister who is a mvoie star and when she comes home eveyrhting changes


_Author's note: yeah yeah I know new story don't kill me guys I got inspiration updates will come during February vacation or maybe sooner I don't know… its dance competition season so I'm like super-duper busy but I had to crank this out or it would have been bugging me for like days… ill update depending on the reaction I get _

Azelee Stone held her breath as she walked off the plane, dragging her roll-away backpack behind her. She grinned and took in the familiar sight of the Lima Ohio airport; it was good to be home. She carefully peeked an eye out from behind her sun glasses wanting to see it for what it really was but she instantly regretted it because she was almost immediately swarmed by dozens and dozens of fans.

"Azelee!" they called cameras flashing and pads of papers and pens shoved in her face.

"Miss Stone, what're you doing in Lima?" a voice asked and she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another question

"Care to comment on your recent split form Keith Murphy?" they asked and she felt a hand grab her shoulder and push away the cameras and the people, before she knew it she was being dragged into an empty room. Thank god for airport security.

"Well well well if it isn't Miss Azelee Stone or should I say Tyler Fabray… never thought I'd see you in Lima again," she heard a voice say and looked up to find two beautiful blue eyes staring into her own.

"Robert?" she said not believing what she was seeing. Standing before her was Robert Mitchel her longtime boyfriend and high school sweetheart. She embraced him tightly grinning "Rob!" she said "How are you? How have you been?"

"I think I should be asking you that," he said looking her up and down "How's Hollywood I always knew you would be a star." He said

"It's stressful but good," Azelee said looking down at her watch "I have to go now though do you think you can get a taxi to come around to the back? I don't want to attract any more attention to myself," she said and he nodded.

"Of course," Robert picked up the phone and pressed his ear against it "Anything for a movie star,"

Quinn Fabray gripped her books lightly and ran down the hallway, she was already five minutes late for glee because her stupid science teacher had kept her after class 'I'm worried about your grades Quinn' she had said placing a hand on her shoulder Quinn rolled her eyes at the memory, she did not need her sympathy, she did not need anyone's sympathy. She was a Fabray, well on the outside she was. She burst through the Choir room doors mumbling an excuse and shoving the pass Mrs. Connolly had given her into Mr. Schuester's hand. Quinn stumbled over to her seat next to Puck and Mercedes; Puck reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze he looked back at Mr. Schuester who had launched back into a discussion about Michael Jackson. All of a sudden a tall blonde girl wearing sunglasses and a head wrap walked in. The woman walked over to Mr. Schuester and started talking to him; Quinn automatically tensed up knowing exactly what was going to happen next so she glared at the back of the girl's head.

This is not happening," she muttered shaking her head "I cannot believe this is really happening right now," Quinn said

"We have a special visitor," Mr. Schuester said eyes lighting up as he gestured towards the woman. She slowly unwrapped the scarf and took of her sunglasses. The entire Glee club gasped staring at the woman in front of them.

"No way," Kurt said doing everything he could to keep from jumping out of his seat and asking to take a picture with her.

"It's Azelee Stone!" Mercedes said. Kurt and Mercedes both looked at her eyes shining and with the same star struck expression on their faces and Quinn glared at the tall blonde who stood grinning in front of the twelve glee clubbers. Quinn could not take it anymore, she grabbed her book bag and started to walk out of the room but Azelee stopped her grabbing her forearm.

"Quinn, where are you going?" she asked a worried expression on her face, she tightened her grip on the teenagers arm.

"Screw you Tyler," Quinn said eyes shining with unshed tears

"Wait Quinn don't leave," Azelee said pulling her sister back once again "I came to talk to you… I missed you."

"You missed me? YOU MISSED ME!" Quinn cried silent tears rolling down her porcelain skin "That's rich seeing as you haven't spoken to me or mom or dad in seven years."

"I'm sorry Quinn I meant to call I just… i-"

"You were what? Busy? Too busy to call you sister, who needed you? How would you like not hearing from your sister for seven year and then randomly one day you're watching TV and you see her face headlining in a new movie? How would you like knowing that your own sister changed her name because she didn't want people to know where she came from… where she was raised? I didn't know what was going to happen to you when you left, I didn't know what had happened to you and then one day I see your face on my television. How's that for a slap in the face?" Quinn cried sobs racking her body "I hate you Tyler and I will never forgive you," Quinn finished before yanking her arm out of her sister's grasp and running out of the room. The twelve teenagers stared at each other in shock wondering what exactly had just happened

"What the hell just happened?" Finn asked staring at the star who stood rooted to her spot in front of the classroom.

"What just happened is I fucked up… I fucked up really bad this time and I don't think she'll ever forgive me,"


End file.
